Suki desu !
by Kouzuki Haruka
Summary: UPDATE CH.4 !Sebuah kepercayaan dalam cinta memang sangat dibutuhkan. Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, tetsuya adalah segalanya. Tetsuya punya seorang kakak? Tapi kenapa nama keluarga mereka berbeda. Akashi tak ingin tetsuya direbut orang lain meski itu kakaknya bagaimana usaha akashi untuk menjadikan tetsuya miliknya? baca ceritanya#bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Angin sore berhembus dengan sejuk , lapangan itu terlihat sepi tak seperti biasanya yang terlihat ramai oleh sekelompok anak-anak muda yang bermain basket. Mungkin dikarenakan bulan ini musim gugur dan udaranya mungkin sedikit dingin. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku putih yang berada di pinggir lapangan dekat taman kota. Kepalanya disandarkan di bangku itu wajahnya mengadah kearah langit sore helaian rambut baby bluenya menari-nari seiring angin berhembus. Sepertinya pemuda itu menikmati sejuknya udara sore ini, disebelahnya tampak pacar setianya yaitu vanilla milkshake dan bola berwarna orange di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu ialah 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Setelah dirasa cukup lama di taman itu dan hari semakin sore kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena sudah waktunya makan malam.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari depan nampaknya ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata kuroko sudah sampai rumah sekarang . Setelah merapikan sepatunya di rak sepatu ia melenggang masuk kedalam ke arah dapur

"Tadaima" ucapnya pada seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk didapur, dan wanita itu tidak nampak kaget dengan kedatangan kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya setipis lembaran udara.-_- (ngarang)

"Tet-chan, apa kau sudah menemukan apartemen yang akan kau tinggali?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang sama dengan kuroko tetsuya dan panjang sepinggang tampak anggun dan kulit putihnya yang seperti boneka itu sambil menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan karena waktunya untuk makan malam.

" Sudah Okaa-san , tempatnya memang sedikit agak jauh dari rumah tapi dekat dengan tempat kerjaku" katanya dengan wajah datar

" Oh begitu, baguslah" sahut ibu kuroko tetsuya sambil tersenyum lembut . "kapan kau akan pindah kesana, jangan lupa untuk sering mengunjungi rumah ya?"

" Hai' Okaa-san, seminggu lagi aku akan pindah kesana"

Kuroko memang sudah memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen , selain karna ingin hidup mandiri kuroko juga bekerja di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang letaknya dekat dengan apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya.

Mereka makan malam dengan berbagi cerita sambil tertawa, jika orang lain melihat mereka pasti akan berfikir bahwa dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil memakan hidangan di meja adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu dikarenakan meski ibu kuroko sudah berumur kepala empat namun wajahnya tetap terlihat muda layaknya sebaya dengan kuroko. Dan sepertinya kelebihannya ini diwariskan kepada kuroko tetsuya, kulit putih seputih porselen, rambut dan mata berwarna sebiru langit yang jika dilihat begitu manarik dan menenangkan.

" nee Tet-chan apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sontak kuroko langsung tersedak oleh makanannya karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya 'Kuroko Shiori'.

" UHUK ...UHUK, kenapa okaa-san tiba-tiba memberi pertanyaan seperti itu?" meski kaget tapi tetap saja mukanya terlihat datar. -_-

" Hee,memang kenapa? Okaa-san kan hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau sudah punya tapi menyembunyikannya dariku dan Ayahmu." Ucap Shiori sambil tersenyum jahil yang melihat anaknya semata wayangnya sudah merona .

" Be-Belum, aku belum punya pacar dan jika aku punya tak mungkin aku menyembuyikannya dari okaa-san dan otou-san". Ucapnya sedikit gagap

" Benarkah? Hehe. Kupikir kau akan pacaran dengan bola basket dan vanilla milkshake kesayanganmu itu"

"okaa-san _hiddoi_ desu" kata kuroko kesal

Terdengar gelak tawa dari Shiori, yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu karna kejahilannya. Akhir-akhir ini ayah kuroko sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya makanya mereka jarang berkumpul bertiga tapi kuroko dan shiori memahaminya. Setelah makan kuroko pun langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk kamar ia langsung mengambil hp flipnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajar, sambil berbaring dikasurnya dia membuka hp flipnya dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari teman kisedai nya yaitu kise.

 ** _From : Kise-kun_**

 ** _To : My ~ Kurokocchi_**

 ** _Sub : Pindah_**

 ** _Kurokocchiii..apa kau sudah tidur-ssu? Aku harap belum, karna aku kangen-ssu. Eh kapan kurokocchi mau pindahan-ssu. Aku akan bantu dan berkunjung kesana. __**

 ** _Love you Kurokocchi :* muach_**

Kuroko bergidik setelah membaca pesan dari kise. Kenapa harus pake kata-kata "love u " dan emoticon "cium".

 ** _From : My ~ Kurokocchi_**

 ** _To : Kise-kun_**

 ** _Sub : Pindah_**

 ** _Kise-kun_** ** _berisik!_** ** _. Terimakasih atas bantuannya tapi aku sendiri bisa kok. Kalau mau bekunjung tidak apa-apa. Satu minggu dari sekarang aku akan mulai pindah._**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kepindahan kuroko tesuya ke apartemen barunya padahal barang bawaannya tidak banyak hanya 2-3 dos yang berisi buku-bukunya dan pakaiannya tapi ia sudah terlihat sangat lelah dan keringat pun sudah bercucuran sebesar jagung. Memang dasaranya tubuh kuroko lemah jika mengerjakan pekerjaan sedikit lebih berat "baginya" maka tubuhnya akan kelelahan setengah mati. #PLAK berlebihan -_-

Ia mengeluarkan pakaian dari dos dan segera menatanya di lemari didalam kamarnya. Sisanya dia biarkan karena hanya berisi buku dan novelnya dikerjakan besok pun tak masalah. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur karena merasa lelah akibat pindahan. Baru saja dia terlelap, kuroko harus diganggu dengan suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi terus tanpa jeda. Ia mengutuk dalam hati pelaku yang memencet bel tersebut. Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kesal dan dihadapannya sekarang ada manusia warna warni dengan tatapan tanpa dosa padahal sudah membuat kesal dan kebisingan di dalam rumah maksudku apartemen pemiliknya.

"Kurokocchi…!" sapa kise langsung menerjang kuroko

" Le…Lepaskan Ki..se-kun, sesak…!"

" _ittai-ssu_ " eluh kise setelah dijitak oleh Aomine. "Baka! Jika kau memeluk tetsu seperti itu dia akan susah bernafas!"omel Aomine

" Tetsu-kun, o genki desu-ka?" kali ini Momoi yang bersuara

" Genki desu… Momoi-san"

" Kuro-chin… apa didalam ada makanan? Aku lapar…" kalian pasti sudah tahu suara siapa ini. Yup Murasakibara Atsushi

" Takku… kau ini selalu saja bicara masalah makanan nanodayo. "

"Midorima-kun" sapa kuroko, jarang sekali teman hijaunya ini berkunjung kerumahnya karena mereka tahu kuroko maupun midorima tidak begitu akrab waktu masih di SMA Teiko dulu. Karena itu kuroko sedikit senang hari ini dia ikut berkunjung ke apartemen barunya.

" Tidak ada salahnya aku berkunjung ke rumah teman nanodayo. Karena hari ini aku sedang nganggur. Bu-Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nodayo!"

'Hha, Tsundere' batin mereka semua

"Silahkan masuk minna-san" kuroko mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk. Setelah itu mereka duduk di ruang tamu yang tersedia masih kososng sih belum banyak barang disana. Ya iyalah kuroko kan baru pindah. Setelah itu kuroko menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman dan mengambil beberapa camilan yang sempat dibeli oleh kuroko kemarin.

" Nee…nee tetsu- _kun_ kudengar kau akan jadi guru TK didekat sini ya ? bukankah tetsu-kun Mahasiswa lulusan Sastra, kenapa kau memilih mengajar di TK?" Tanya Momoi

" Itu karena aku suka dengan anak kecil Momoi-san,makanya aku ingin mengajar di TK dan ini adalah cita-cita ku dari dulu. Aku suka melihat wajah polos mereka yang bisa mengekspresikan berbagai macam perasaan, dan aku menyukainya." Jawab kuroko dengan lembut dan sopan dan seulas senyum terpasang di wajah datarnya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpana melihat pemandangan yang bagi mereka cukup langka karena mereka tahu kuroko itu minim ekspresi makanya ketika melihat kuroko tersenyum lembut bagai malaikat itu mereka seakan terhipnotis dan terseret kedalam mata biru lautnya itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh kuroko secara diam-diam mereka berlima mengabadikan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya melalui kamera ponsel mereka masing-masing,termasuk Si Tsundere Midorima.

" Kuro-chin… baik ya, aku jadi ingin membawamu pulang " kata Murasakibara polos sambil memakan camilan yang di suguhkan oleh kuroko dan kata-kata itu membuat mereka kecuali kuroko menatap horror murasakibara.

' aku juga mau bodoh' batin mereka semua, ternyata mereka sama saja kuroko kan bukan barang yang bisa dibawa pulang (-_-')

" Tetsu itu dari dulu memang baik berbeda dengan iblis cebol itu yang suka menganiaya orang dengan sadisnya." Komentar Aomine, untung orang yang dimaksud tidak ada di tempat, kalau ada kau pasti sudah tenang disana ,nak.

" Baka..! jangan mentang-mentang tidak ada orangnya kau bisa seenaknya mengatainya seperti itu nanodayo. Bu-Bukan berarti aku membelanya , aku hanya memperingatimu kau nanti bisa mati jika orangnya tahu nodayo."

" Dasar Ahominecchi, yang dikatakan Midorimacchi itu benar, kau nanti bisa ma.., eh? Ada apa Aominecchi?" Tanya kise yang tiba-tiba melihat aomine mematung dan bergidik.

" Ti-Tidak A-da apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa nyawaku terancam dan ada yang sedang mengawasiku dari jauh." Kata Aomine terbata-bata

' tuh kan dasar Ahomine' batin mereka semua lagi kecuali kuroko.

"Anoo… Ngomong-ngomong dimana Akashi-kun? Aku jadi teringat dia tidak ada diantara kalian."

" Ah dia bilang hari ini tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan dengan ayahnya. Dan karena Akashi akan jadi pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp makanya dia harus mulai belajar mengatur perusahaan Ayahnya nodayo" jelas Midorima

" _Souka_.." jawab kuroko

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore cahaya jingganya menerobos masuk melalui jedela apartement kuroko dan teman-teman kisedai memutuskan untuk pamit pulang karena mereka tahu kuroko pasti lelah karena baru pindahan.

Kuroko pergi mandi setelah semua teman-temannya pulang dan membereskan sisanya. Lima belas menit ia berada dikamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu berganti dengan pakaian tidur dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Rasanya memang nyaman tidur setelah mandi itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel kuroko yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya berdering. Ia segera meraih ponsel itu dan membuka siapa yang menelponnya .

" Moshi Moshi Akashi-kun" jawab kuroko

'Tetsuya maaf aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu, kau pasti sudah mau tidur kan.' balas Akashi di seberang sana yang terdengar seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

" _Iie_ …. Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

'Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin bilang maaf karena tadi tidak bisa berkunjung ke apartemen barumu karena ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan segera'

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou takkan mengatakan kata 'maaf' kepada orang lain karena dia Absolut tapi tidak dengan kuroko tetsuya. Dia rela melakukan apapun bahkan merubah kepribadiannya hanya di depan kuroko tetsuya seorang tapi orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu belum begitu menyadarinya atas perlakuan dari seorang Akashi, **_kuroko_** kamu memang polos _nak_.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Midorima-kun aku juga tidak memaksa kok ,dari awal kise-kun yang ingin mengajak teman-teman berkunjung dan aku tak masalah."

' Baiklah.. Tetsuya sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, aku tahu kau pasti lelah seharian ini. Kalau begitu oyasumi nasai tetsuya'

" Hum… Oyasuminasai Akashi-kun"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kuroko langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi .

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar pemuda baby blue itu, suara burung sudah mulai berkicauan. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak terganggu oleh suara-suara yang di nyanyikan oleh burung-burung itu, dia masih nampak menikmati mimpi indahnya. Tak lama kemudian handphone nya bordering dan membuat si pemuda baby blue itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia meraba-raba meja yang ada disamping lalu meraih handphone yang menjadi sumber kebisingan itu.

" Mos…shi…Moshi" jawab kuroko masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

" Moshi moshi Tet-chan?"

Kuroko langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, "Okaa-san? O hayoo."

" _O-Hayyoo_ … Tet-chan. Kau pasti kesiangan apa kau lupa, hari ini hari pertama mu mengajar di TK kan? Mou… Tet-chan segera bangun terus mandi dan sarapan. Jangan telat di hari kerja pertamamu." Omel Shiori ibu kuroko

"Ha'i " kuroko langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi mengajar.

Beruntung karena letak sekolahnya tidak jauh ,dengan jalan kaki kuroko bisa sampai ke TK dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Dan sekarang di hadapannya terdapat sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak yang bertuliskan " Taman Kanak-kanak Seirin". Ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke ruang staff dimana semua guru beserta pemilik TK menempati ruangan itu. Kuroko akhirnya bertemu dengan pemilik Taman kanak-kanak Seirin yaitu Aida Riko, seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek dan poni yang menyamping dengan dihiasi oleh penjepit rambut sekarang sedang duduk di kursi nya dan tidak menyadari kedatangan kuroko.

" Ano..Aida-san?"

"HUWAAA….. Ku-Kuroko-kun…!?" Aida terperanjat dari tempat duduknya padahal sejak awal aida tahu kalau kuroko punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis tapi tetap saja dia selalu terkejut dengan kehadiran kuroko yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. " Se-Sejak kapan..?"

" Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu" jawab kuroko polos

" Hah? So..Souka. sudahlah mari aku antar ke kelas di mana anak didikmu sedang menunggu sekarang."

Aida mengantar kuroko menuju kelas yang akan menjadi tempat mengajarnya, sambil berjalan sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan masalah taman kanak-kanak ini.

" Aku sangat terbantu atas kedatanganmu, disini sedang kekurangan guru untuk mengajar dan kuharap kau bisa betah , jika ada yang ingin kau perlukan bilang saja kepadaku kuroko-kun."

" Hai Arigatoo gozaimasu Aida-san"

" Nah … ini kelasmu . di dalam mereka sudah menunggumu kuroko-kun perkenalkan lah dirimu dan sambutlah mereka"

Kuroko masuk kedalam kelas yang bernama 'Kelas Lily' hatinya berdegup karena sedikit gugup tapi dia yakin dan langsung masuk kedalam bersama Aida Riko.

" Anak-Anak, perkenalkan ini guru kelas kalian yang baru…" dengan senyum yang lembut Riko memperkenalkan kuroko kepada murid-muridnya yang masih unyu-unyu .

 _"_ _Hajimemashite_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_.." setelah memperkenalkan diri di depan anak-anak manis itu, kuroko sekilas terpana akan wajah-wajah polos didepannya dengan mata bulat yang besar, anak-anak itu memandang kuroko dengan muka yang nggemesin.

Beberapa anak langsung menyerbu kuroko dan memeluk kaki kuroko seakan tidak mau melepaskannya dan ada pula yang saling berebut untuk bisa dekat dengan sensei baru mereka.

" _Tetsuya sensei_ imuuttt…. " salah satu anak berteriak dan langsung menerjang kuroko. Author juga mau menerjang tetsuya anak-anak. **#plak** ,Gomen kembali ke cerita (^_^") ha ha

" Sepertinya kau langsung di sukai anak-anak kuroko-kun, Nah aku tinggal dulu ya? Selamat mengajar". Aida Riko langsung kembali ke ruangannya meninggalkan kuroko dengan anak-anak yang masih unyu-unyu itu.

" Nah..semuanya sebelum sensei mulai untuk mengajar hari ini bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing ? Sensei kan belum tahu nama-nam kalian". Ucap kuroko dengan lembut tanpa lupa senyum yang begitu hangat kepada bocah-bocah di depannya.

" HA'I SENSEIII…." Jawab serempak anak-anak didik kuroko

.

.

**OWARI**

Ha ha gomen-gomen kalau ceritanya geje, saya masih pemula disini dan ini cerita pertama saya.

minna mohon bantuannya ya... maksud saya mohon untuk review nya. he he

tunggu cerita lanjutannya

^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah sebulan lebih kuroko mengajar di Taman kanak-kanak "Seirin" dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah anak-anak disana.

Ketika sedang asik membereskan mainan yang berserakan di lantai ulah anak-anak didik yang menggemaskan itu, tiba-tiba kuroko dikagetkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar.

" Kau memang sangat cocok dengan anak kecil, Tetsuya" sapa seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dibelakang kuroko sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat depan dada.

"Akashi..kun?" Kenapa bisa...?" Jawab kuroko heran dan kaget, tak menyangka seorang akashi yang super sibuk bisa disini didepannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku bisa ada disini tetsuya, apa aku tidak boleh ada disini hanya sekedar ingin melihat dan bertemu denganmu?" Seakan bisa membaca pertanyaan yang ada di kepala kuroko akashi menjawabnya sambil melangkah ke arah kuroko yang masih berdiri diam melihatnya.

" itu tidak lucu akashi-kun!" Jawab kuroko sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan itu semakin membuat wajahnya super imut dan menggemaskan.

Sepertinya akashi tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang disajikan kuroko dihapannya, tangannya terangkat lalu mencubit pipi putih nan halus milik kuroko.

" _ittai .._ akashi-kun!" Protes kuroko. Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah kuroko bagaikan anak kecil yang minta dibelikan sesuatu, sepertinya ia tertular sifat anak kecil yang kuroko didik.

.

.

Kuroko dan akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman di dekat kota sebelum mereka pulang. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan kuroko memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan agar suasana yang terkesan awkward ini.

" jadi... apa yang akashi-kun lakukan disini? Tak mungkin hanya dari kyoto kesini ubtuk sekedar melihatku bukan. Aku tahu akashi-kun itu orangnya sibuk dan tak mungkin meninggalkan segunung pekerjaan hanya untuk alasan 'bertemu dan melihatku'.." tanya kuroko panjang lebar karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban akashi yang dilontarkan tadi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil "aku benar-benar hanya ingin bertemu denganmu tetsuya". Oh akashi tidak sadarkan dirimu jawabanmu itu membuat kuroko merona merah, sayang kau tak melihatnya.~( - ; -)~

Setelah sampai ditaman mereka duduk diatas bangku taman berwarna putih dan menghadap ke air mancur. Kuroko dan akashi mengobrol santai sesekali akashi tertawa kecil karena tingkah kuroko yang kelewat menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba hp kuroko bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk dan ternyata kuroko shiori, ibunya.

" moshi moshi okaa-san, ada apa ?"

'Tet-chan apa kerjamu sudah selesai?'

"Sudah okaa-san, memangnya kenapa?"

'Apa kau hari ini bisa kerumah? Ada kejutan yang menantivdi rumah untukmu tet-chan'

"Kejutan? Apa itu okaa-saan? hari ini kan bukan ulang tahunku?" Tanya kuroko heran pada ibunya.

'Mou..tet-chan kalau okaa-san beritahu sekarang, bukan kejutan namanya. Sudah jangan banyak tanya segera pulang kerumah ya sekarang. Bye bye' . Sambungan telepon terputus dan meninggalkan beberpa pertannyaan di nenak kuroko.

"Ada apa tetsuya? Telepon dari ibu mu kah?"

Kuroko mengangguk "katanya aku disuruh pulang sebentar ke rumah"

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar kamu agar cepat sampai kerumah"

"Terimakasih akashi-kun, maaf merepotkanmu". Akashi hanya tersenyum kepada kuroko "tak masalah buatku, untuk tetsuya aku akan mengabulkan apapun itu asal tetsuya bisa bersamaku"

Oh astaga jawaban akashi memancing wajah merona kuroko lagi, karena malu kuroko langsung menundukkan kepala menyembuyikan rona merahnya yang tak ingin dilihat oleh akashi. Tapi itu sudah terlambat akashi sudah melihat wajah kuroko yang merona dan meski author tidak rela untuk menulis ini #dilempar gunting# ˚_˚ǁ kembali ke cerita, akashi langsung menggandeng dan menarik kuroko ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Cahaya jingga sudah sepenuhnya menyelimuti langit saat ini, menandakan bahwa hari semakin sore dan akan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan rumah kuroko saat ini. Terlihat kuroko keluar dari mobil dan membuka pagar depan rumahnya yang diikuti oleh akashi dibelakngnya.

Tampak mobil ayah kuroko diparkir digarasi sebelah rumahnya. Sepertinya hari ini ayahnya atau sang kepala keluarga 'kuroko masaomi' pulang cepat dari pekerjaannya.

Ketika akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba kuroko shiori muncul dari dalam dan sontak membuat kuroko kaget. Sepertinya shiori tahu kalau kuroko sudah ada di depan rumah, insting seorang ibu memang hebat. ^.^

"Tet-chan..! Akhirnya kau sampai juga... oh apa yang dibelakang itu teman SMA mu?" Tanya ibu kuroko

" ha'i.. dia akashi seijuurou, okaa-san"

" selamat sore kuroko-san.." sapa akashi hormat dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Selamat sore juga sei-kun. Nee..nee sei-kun itu tampan ya?" Sahut shiori sambil senyum-senyum bak anak muda yang jatuh cinta.

"O..Okaa-san! Sudah jangan goda akashi-kun lagi"

"Mouu.. tet-chan. Ah.. apa sei-kun ingin masuk dulu kedalam sambil ngobrol dan minum teh?"

"Terima kasih kuroko-san, tapi aku harus segera pulang karena hari semakin gelap lain kali aku akan mampir lagi kesini. Nah tetsuya aku pulang dulu ya?"

" _Arigatoo.._ akashi-kun, hati-hati dijalan ya".

Dan akashi pun langsung melesat dengan mobil limousinny menuju ke kyoto untuk pulang. Sedangkan kuroko dan ibunya masuk kedalam rumah untuk melihat kejutan apa yang disiapkan ibunya untuk kuroko. Saat sampai di ruang keluarga tiba-tiba...

"Tetsu...!" Sapa seorang wanita tidak seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk kuroko dengan erat, tampak kerinduan yang sangat mendalam terpancar di wajah gadis itu sambil menikmati wangi yang dirindukannya yaitu parfum vanilla yang melekat di tubuh kuroko.

" Hime-chan..!?" Kata kuroko kaget dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Tersirat kebahagiaan di wajah kuroko, hal itu terbukti saat kuroko membalas pelukan hime dengan erat.

"Aitakatta ne tetsu...

.

*End*

Huwaa akhirnya selesai huga chapter yang kefua. Ide jni saya dapat waktu mau tidur. Berhubung takut hilang semsluan saja saya tuangkan dan tulis pake hp.

Gomen ne klo ada yang aneh dan g jelas . He he he

Jangan bosan untuk membacanya ya minna ^ω^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Arigatooooo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Domo minna-san saya kembali lagi, sepertinya kemarin ada beberapa yang salah ketik. Sebenarnya cerita ini masih lanjut ^_^. Gomen ne kalau yang kemarin ceritanya agak kurang jelas. Tapi di chapter ini saya akan !**

 **oke. tanpa banyak ba bi bu ini dia cerita selanjutnya...**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi seijuurou x Kuroko tetsuya**

"Aitakatta ne.. Tetsu "

" Hem...watashi mo..Hime-chan" balas kuroko sambil mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Himeno.

Yuuki Himeno adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun, rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap menjuntai hingga pinggang. Kulitnya bersih dan putih, tingginya hampir sama dengan kuroko. Dia gadis yang tangguh, baik hati, serta sangat menyayangi keluarganya apalagi jika menyangkut kuroko tetsuya.

Dulu Yuuki Himeno diadopsi oleh pasangan Kuroko sewaktu masih bayi di panti asuhan, dan mereka sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung sendiri sampai sekarang terpaut 2 tahun kuroko tetsuya lahir. Tapi meski mereka sudah beranjak dewasa tetap saja seperti sebaya.

Sejak kecil kuroko selalu saja nempel sama himeno, tetapi mereka tidak pernah satu sekolah. Sudah tiga tahun ini himeno tidak berkunjung ke jepang, itu dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang sebagai kepala detektif ternama dan harus bertugas di london. Nama marga yang berbeda pun atas permintaan dari Himeno. Dia tak mau keluarganya diincar oleh orang yang berniat jahat padanya meski itu tak mungkin tapi berjaga-jaga tak masalah kan.

" Bagaimana kabarmu tetsu?" tanya himeno

" Aku baik-baik saja Hime-chan, bagaimana denganmu? apa kau sekarang sudah kembali ke jepang?" tanya kuroko sesudah melepas kerinduan antara mereka berdua, antara seorang kakak dan adik dan sekarang mereka duduk di sofa.

" Bisa kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. ah.. aku dengar sekarang kau mengajar di taman kanak-kanak ya? syukurlah cita-citamu dari dulu akhirnya bisa terpenuhi." katanya sambil mengelus surai baby blue kuroko dan tersenyum lembut.

" .." sahut kuroko sambil tersenyum gembira yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun itu.

" Yokatta" balas himeno

Mereka mengobrol sampai malam, kuroko memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah besok saja dia kembali ke apartemennya. Karena sudah lama juga mereka tidak berbagi cerita selama beberapa tahun ini. Kebetulan juga besok adalah hari minggu jadi tak masalah kalau begadang seperti author, ha ha. maaf-maaf kembali ke cerita.

Sedang asyiknya mereka berdua mengobrol dikamar kuroko tiba-tiba ponsel kuroko berdering, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat nama yang ada dilayar, kuroko segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Moshi moshi, akashi-kun?"

' Tetsuya, apa hari minggu besok kau ada acara? aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat'

" Sepertinya tidak ada, kita mau kemana akashi-kun?"

' Kau lihat saja besok, aku ingin memberimu kejutan' tanpa disadari kuroko, diseberang sana akashi tampak menyeringai. 'Akan ku jemput kau jam sepuluh besok di apartemenmu'

" Tapi..."

'Aku tidak menerima penolakan tetsuya'

" Bu- "

' Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku jemput, jaa ne tetsuya _o yasumi '_ Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus meninggalkan kuroko yang melongo di tempat.

' Dasar akashi-kun seenaknya saja memotong kata-kata ku' batin tetsuya sambil menghela nafas. mari dari sini kita panggil dengan nama'tetsuya'.

Himeno sedari tadi melihat gelagat tetsuya saat menerima telepon sampai menyudahi pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang ada di sana.

" Kenapa tetsu.., telepon dari siapa?"

" Akashi-kun."

"Apa dia temanmu? atau..."

" Dia mantan kapten klub basket ku di Teikou dulu"

" Oh ya? tapi.. dia terlihat akrab denganmu. Apa benar hanya sekedar mantan kapten klub basket?" goda himeno

" Sudah lah Hime-chan jangan goda aku" sahut tetsuya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" Hahahaha... _kawaiiii_ ! adikku memang imut" kata hime sambil mengacak surai milik tetsuya.

Tanpa disadari oleh tetsuya himeno sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk tetsuyanya dan orang yang bernama akashi itu. Dan tiba-tiba senyum meyeramkan terlukis di paras cantiknya.

Wah sepertinya tetsuya dan akashi bakal repot nih, kalian tahu meski dia terkesan cantik dan lembut diluar tapi diam-diam himeno itu seorang fujoshi seperti author . **kyaa! ~. ahaha gomen" lanjut ke cerita.**

.

.

Hari ini Himeno mengantar tetsuya pulang ke apartemennya yang memakan waktu 30 menit dari rumahnya dengan mobil. Jadi disini mereka sekarang di apartemen tetsuya.

" Wah, luas juga apartemenmu Tetsu untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri"

" Disini nyaman aku suka nee-chan, hari ini apa nee-chan ada acara?"

" emm.." himeno tampak berfikir sejenak. " Yah.. aku ada acara sih, acara yang sangat penting dan rahasia" lanjut himeno sambil menyeringai " Dan tetsuya sudah kukatakan beberapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku 'nee-chan', untung hanya kita berdua yang ada disini kalau di depan orang lain kau haru memanggilku 'Hime-chan'. titah himeno

" Rahasia dan penting? Baiklah aku mengerti 'Hime-chan. " sahut tetsuya

" Yupz.. ini menyangkut hidup sesorang"

"Begitukah? semoga kau bisa menolong hidup orang itu" balas tetsuya

"Tentu saja aku bisa menolongnya Tetsu. Sudah jam segini aku harus pergi. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Jaaa..." pamit himeno sambil keluar apartemen dengan berlari.

Selang setengah jam tetsuya mendapat panggilan dari akashi, dia memberitahukan pada tetsuya bahwa dirinya sudah menunggu di depan apartemen didalam mobilnya. Dan tetsuya segera bergegas turun kebawah menemui akashi, dia tidak mau membuat akashi menunggu lama. Dan dia melihat sebuah mobil BMW sport warna merah, maklum karena akashi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses jadi dia bisa gonta ganti mobil.

" Apa kau siap tetsuya?" tanya akashi

" Siap atau tidak siap sepertinya aku harus siap" balas tetsuya datar

akashi terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban dari tetsuya."Baiklah kuanggap jawabanmu itu sebagai 'iya' nah sekarang kita berangkat." kata akashi sambil menarik pedalnya dan mobilpun berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan akashi untuk pergi berdua dengan tetsuya.

Sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, tanpa mereka berdua tahu ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir disana, penghuninya sedang mengamati object yang ada didepannya. Ya, himeno sedang mengawasi mereka berdua dengan memakai kacamata hitam agar wajahnya sedikit tersamarkan. Tetapi dia tak perlu merasa khawatir selain kaca mobilnya sejenis kaca film, yang artinya orang luar tak bisa melihat yang di dalam mobil, himeno itu seorang detektif jadi dia tahu bagaiman cara mengikut orang tanpa takut ketahuan.

Setelah satu jam lamanya akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju yaitu sebuah taman hiburan "Tokyo Disneyland" tulisan itu terpampang jelas di depan gerbang. Himeno pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan lanjut melaksanakan tugasnya 'menguntit'. Tetsuya tercengang ketika sampai di dalam taman hiburan disneyland itu. Tak menyangka akashi akan mengajaknya kesini, karna dia tahu akashi itu orangnya tak suka keramaian tapi sekarang dia malah mengajaknya kesini ke tempat yang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang terutama anak kecil.

" Bagaimana tetsuya apa kau senang?" tanya akashi

" Ini...kenapa akashi-kun membawaku kesini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin memberimu kejutan tetsuya . Jadi, apa kau senang?"

" Ha'i.. _watashi wa totemo shiawase desu !"_ balas tetsuya senang sambil tersenyum lembut pada akashi

Akashi yang melihat senyum tetsuya menjadi ikut senang dan langsung menggenggam tangan tetsuya lembut dan menariknya untuk berkeliling taman hiburan disneyland. Mereka tertawa bersama, naik berbagai wahana yang ada disana dan mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya termasuk akashi dia tak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada tetsuya. Setelah mencoba berbagai wahana mereka berdua memutuskan untuk istarah di bangku yang tersedia disana. Tampak tetsuya sedang duduk sendirian menunggu akashi yang pergi membeli minuman.

" Ini untukmu " kata akashi menyerahkan segela minuman vanilla kepada tetsuya

" _Arigatoo.."_ balas tetsuya

" Nee.. tetsuya setelah ini kita akan mencoba wahana yang lain, bagaimana kalau kita coba 'rumah hantu' apa kau setuju? kudengar rumah 'rumah hantu' disini berbeda dari rumah hantu yang ada di taman hiburan lainnya di jepang. Disini hantunya yang muncul seram-seram loh." jelas akashi

" emm.. tak masalah akashi-kun. ayo kita kesana sekarang aku ingin segera tahu"

"Baiklah, jika kau takut kau bisa memelukku atau bergandengan tangan selama ada didalam."

" Terimakasih, tapi kurasa itu tak perlu akashi-kun"

" Oke kita lihat saja nanti. Ayo kita berangkat!" titah akashi

Akashi dan tetsuya segera menuju wahan rumah hantu yang ada disana. Lalu mereka masuk kedalamnya, saat masuk tampak biasa saja tapi tiba-tiba dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Tampak ada darah yang mengalir di wajahnya yang tak tertutupi rambut, ketika hantu itu berada di depan akashi malah hantunya yang mematung. Tidak repot-repot akashi ngeluyur aja melewati hantu itu, hantu aja takut sama seorang akashi, ck ck ck author aja sampai geleng-geleng. Selama akashi berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di rumah hantu itu tidak tampak satu hantu hantu pun yang menakuti mereka kecuali yang ada pintu depan tadi.

' Apa benar ini rumah hantu yang dibicarakan itu, nggak ada seram-seramnya seperti yang aku dengar' batin akashi. oh ayolah akashi dari tadi kau itu mengeluarkan aura seperti raja iblis ya jelas saja nggak ada yang berani menakutimu, dirimu saja menakutkan. _ **# dilempar gunting sama akashi**_ *_*||

Namun di pertengahan jalan, akashi mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Dan dia mempertanyakan lagi tentang keseraman rumah hantu ini. Ternyata agak jauh sedikit di belakang mereka masih ada himeno yang setia menguntit dan teriakan tadi berasal dari dirinya. Dia bukannya takut tadi itu, himeno teriak gara-gara kaget ada hantu jadi-jadian yang harusnya bertugas menakuti orang yang lewat malah hantu itu pingsan didepannya dengan muka pucat seakan rohnya mau keluar dari tubuhnya dengan gemetaran. Ya ampun efek yang diberikan akashi masih ada ternyata.

akhirnya akashi sampai di pintu keluar, saat hendak menoleh ke tetsuya untuk melihat keadaanya karena didalam tadi agak gelap jadi dia tidak bisa melihat tetsuya yang terakhir diliat pas masuk ada disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba mata akashi melebar, dia tidak menemukan sosok surai baby blue dimana-mana. Sampai-sampai dia berpikiran bahwa tetsuya masih tertinggal didalam dan tak bisa keluar.

" Tetsuya!" teriak akashi sambil melihat keadaan sekitar

"..Ada apa akashi-kun ? aku ada disini." balas tetsuya datar

" Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

" Aku sudah sampai pintu keluar duluan, saat akashi masih sibuk ditakut-takuti oleh hantu didalam tapi sepertinya hantu jadian itu tidak sampai menakuti akashi." jelas tetsuya panjang lebar dengan wajah datar andalannya.

' Astaga tetsuya aku tahu hawa keberadaanmu itu tipis, tapi kenapa aku juga tak menyadarinya' batin akashi , sejenak akashi menghela nafas

Tidak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir sehari di taman hiburan itu, dan juga himeno tak ada bosan-bosannya menguntit mereka berdua. Saat himeno melihat mereka berdua akrab terbesit suatu ide yang akan membuat keduanya terkejut. _(author)_ _himeno-chan aku nggak ikut-ikut ya dengan idemu gilamu itu (himeno) tak masalah author-san aku akan bertanggungjawab._ Saat ini akashi dan tetsuya berada di taman sedang istirahat dan duduk dibangku putih.

" Tetsuya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dan ini penting"

" Apa itu akashi-kun?"

" Kau tahu sebenarnya ak-"

" Tetsu!"

Tetsuya segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hime-chan!" teriak tetsuya kaget melihat himeno disini. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukannya kau ada acara?" tanya tetsuya sambil berdiri dan menghampiri himeno

" Acaraku sudah selesai dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu sih." _( bohong lu padahal kan kau menguntit mereka) (diam kau! dasar author)_

 _" Souka..."_

 _"_ Siapa dia tetsuya?" tanya akashi sambil menatap tajam gadis yang ada disebelah tetsuya. Dia tak suka ada orang yang dekat-dekat dengan tetsuya **nya.**

" ah.. dia Yuuki Himeno dia..."

" orang yang berharga bagi tetsu" sahut himeno. "Dan apa kau akashi seijuurou?" tanya himeno balik

Akashi tak suka dengan jawaban gadis itu, aura hitam keluar dari balik punggungnya. Setelah memotong pembicaraannya tadi sekarang gadis itu menyebutkan bahwa dia orang yang berharga bagi tetsuyanya dan satu lagi kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya.

" oh aku tahu namamu dari tetsu dia pernah berbicara tentang dirimu. Kau mantan kaptennya di klub basket kan?" lanjut himeno

Sejenak akashi melebarkan matanya, kenapa gadis ini bisa mempunyai sikap yang sama dengan dirinya, seakan bisa membaca pikiran akashi. "Aku tak tahu kau itu apanya Tetsuya tapi... asal kau tahu aku bukan hanya sekedar mantan kapten klub basketnya, tetsuya itu milikku!" titah akashi

" Akashi-kun sebenarnya-"

" Kau tahu Akashi seijuurou, tetsu itu bukan benda. Jadi apa maksudmu dia itu'milikmu'?"

"..."

" Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan. semua orang melihat kalian!'' teriak tetsuya sedikit. " akashi-kun hentikan aura gelapmu itu,orang-orang jadi takut lewat!"

" kau menyalahkanku tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu akashi-kun. dan Hime chan hentikan juga sikapmu yang seperti itu." kata tetsuya tegas.

" Maaf kan aku, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini. Terimakasih untuk hari ini aku pergi dulu tetsu dan juga akashi" pamit himeno, tapi sebelum himeno benar-benar pergi dia mencium pipi tetsuya dan itu membuat aura gelap akashi semakin menjadi pekat.

Sekarang akashi dan tetsuya berada di parkiran, keduanya hanya terdiam tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka masih berdiri di sebelah mobil akashi belum juga memasuki mobil. Tetsuya mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka jujur saja tetsuya juga merasa bersalah dengan sikap himeno tadi.

" Akashi-kun maafkan atas sikap hime-chan tadi, tolong jangan diambil hati"

"..." akashi masih terdiam

" sebaiknya kita juga segera pu-"

saat mau membuka pintu mobil, tetsuya merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan itu adalah akashi.

" _Aishiteiru,_ tetsuya" bisik akashi di telinga tetsuya

Tetsuya melebarkan matanya, kaget tentu saja tak menyangka akashi akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada dirinya.

"..."

" _Aishiteiru, Aishiteiru tetsuya"_

 _._

 _._

 **Huft! akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga**

 **Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya minna-san**

 **please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akashi seijuurou x Kuroko tetsuya**

Pagi ini udara terasa dingin, angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Keadaan di luar begitu sepi, seperti tidak ada aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang padahal musim dingin masih dua bulan lagi. Disana berdiri sebuah bangunan sederhana, halamannya luas dan terdapat beberapa permainan anak-anak yang sengaja dipasang disana seperti prosotan, ayunan, jungkitan dan mainan goyang putar. Bangunan ini tampak begitu hangat, Ya. inilah sekolah TK Seirin, tempat dimana anak-anak berusia 4-6 tahun belajar disini. Di salah satu kelas tepatnya bernama kelas 'Lily' terlihat anak-anak yang sedang konsentrasi menggambar diatas kertas gambar yang nampaknya dibagikan oleh sensei mereka. Di sana tampak sensei mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan, bukan, bukan sedang mengawasi anak-anak itu tapi pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela dan tampak kosong.

"sei..sen..sei...SENSEIII! teriak dua anak yang ada dihadapannya sambil menarik-narik celananya. Sontak tetsuya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat bocah-bocah cilik itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar mereka.

"Ada apa Kotaro-kun?" tanya tetsuya pada salah satu anak yang menarik celananya

Sekilas anak itu itu tampak berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya, " Ehmm... harusnya kotaro yang bertanya seperti itu sama sensei." jawabnya polos. " kenapa tetsuya sensei selalu melamun? kalau ada masalah tetsuya sensei bisa ceritakan ke kami meski kami tak bisa membantu tapi kami akan menghibur sensei, karena kata okaa-san kita harus menolong dan menghibur orang yang sedang sedih."

Tetsuya tampak terkejut dengan pemikiran anak didiknya, bagaimana anak yang masih kecil ini sudah bisa berpikir seperti itu, tetsuya sempat berpikir oarang tuanya pasti hebat. Dengan tersenyum dan mengelus puncak surai kotaro tetsuya menjawabnya "Arigatoo.. kotaro-kun. Sensei hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja kok".

" Apa yang sedang sensei pikirkan?"

" AAhh... pasti sensei sedang memikirkan pacar sensei ya?" sahut anak perempuan yang disamping kotaro

" Apa yang dikatakan ayumi-chan itu benar sensei?"

" Ti-tidak bukan seperti itu anak-anak."balas tetsuya terlihat semburat merah tipis disana.

" Lalu apa? jangan-jangan sensei di tolak sama orang yang sensei suka? lanjut ayumi

"i-itu.. juga bukan ayumi-chan" jawab tetsuya

" Tapi kalau menurutku tidak ada yang akan menolak sensei soalnya tetsuya sensei kan manis dan baik hati" sahut kotaro

" Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan menerima sensei dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah dengan tetsuya sensei," titah ayumi sambil merangkul tangan tetsuya

" Sudah-sudah kalian semua, apa menggambarnya sudah selesai? tanya tetsuya

" Sudah sensei!" jawab mereka serempak

" Kalau begitu sensei akan mengambil gambar kalian untuk dinilai"

" HAIIII..."

Saat ini Tetsuya berada di Maji Burger dengan segelas minuman vanilla Milkshake jumbo yang menemaninya. Dia menyedot vanilla tersebut sambil melamun, hingga minuman itu habis dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Akhir-akhir ini pikiran Tetsuya kacau, tidak bisa focus dan sering melamun. Kejadian ini bermula sejak pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijuurou kepada dirinya. Ia terkejut sungguh terkejut ketika Akashi menyatakan cintanya, tapi sebagai jawaban pernyataan cinta dari Akashi, ia meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya senang mendapat pernyataan cinta itu, karena ia merasa cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun saat waktunya tiba Tetsuya malah merasa ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya langsung. Ketika dia yakin dan merasa percaya diri maka ia akan segera memberikan jawaban itu kepada Akashi tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi.

Tanpa terasa Tetsuya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, ia bahkan heran sejak kapan ia sudah sampai disini. Tak menunggu lama-lama Tetsuya segera mengambil kunci dalam tas dan membuka pintu untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Suasana didalam begitu sunyi setidaknya ini membuatnya sedikit tenang. Diatas meja makan malam sudah siap dihidangkan.

'Sepertinya Hime-chan tadi kesini' pikirnya

Tetsuya segera ke kamar untuk menaruh tas dan membersihkan diri agar badannya segar serta mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Setelah 15 menit lamanya tetsuya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana hitam selutut. Rambutnya yang basah habis mandi ditutupi oleh handuk kecil. Ia pun keluar menuju dapur dan ternyata disana sudah ada Hime yang menyiapakan dua buah piring untuk mereka.

"Kupikir nee-chan tadi pulang ke rumah"

"Tidak, aku hanya pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja karena stok bahan baku sudah menipis " jawabnya

"Apa nee-chan mala mini akan tidur disini?" tanya Tetsuya

"Iya begitulah beberapa hari aku akan tidur disini, kau tidak keberatan kan tetsu?"

Sebagai jawabannya Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang membuka suara, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring. Baik Tetsuya maupun Hime, mereka tahu bahwa ada yang ingin dibicarakan tapi mereka tahu hal itu tidak pantas dilakukan saat keadaan makan malam begini. Selesai makan malam Hime mencuci piring kotor yang mereka gunakan, sedangkan Tetsuya membersihkan meja tempat mereka makan tadi.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing , Tetsuya menujun ke sofa dan menyalakn televise dengan volume kecil, mencari acara yang bagus dan tangannya berhenti memencet remote saat menemukan acara komedi. Sedangkan Hime masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan dua gelas susu vanilla hangat. Kadang-kadang ia melirik Tetsuya yang sedang menonton televise. Tapi ia tahu saat ini pikiran anak itu tidak focus pada acara di televise melainkan hal lainnya. Hime menghampiri Tetsuya sambil membawa dua gelas susu vanilla yang dibuatnya tadi dan duduk disamping tetsuya tapi sepertinya tetsuya tidak menyadarinya yah karena melamun.

"…Jadi…. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Tetsu?" Tanya Hime to the point

Tetsuya terkejut tak menyadari Hime sudah ada disampingnya dan menyerahkan segelas susu padanya. Dia tersenyum, seperti biasa Hime selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dan tahu kalau dia ada maslah tanpa memberitahunya. Tetsuya meminum susu yang dibuatkan Hime sejenak dan menikmati hangatnya susu vanilla dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Hime kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku… tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Akashi. Saat itu aku ingin menjawab pernyataannya tetapi kata-kata ku seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah aku ingin diberi waktu" jelas tetsuya

Hime menghela nafas sejenak, Dia tahu adiknya ini sedang kebingungan dan tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Nee,Tetsu apa kau tahu kalau dirimu sudah berubah? Dulu kau sangat pendiam tak banyak bicara, cuek dan tak banyak bergaul. Tapi semenjak kau masuk SMA kau berubah lebih berekspresi dan sering tersenyum di depan teman-temanmu. Aku senang dengan perubahan positifmu itu dan aku juga senang kau sudah memiliki orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan melindungimu dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Aku tak masalah jika kau mencintai laki-laki asal kau bahagia ibu dan ayah juga pasti setuju. Jujur saja bebanku sedikit berkurang dengan adanya Akashi karena saat aku tak bisa mengawasi, memperhatikan dan melindungimu ada Akashi yang bertugas menggantikanku. Dan yang terpenting, dia sudah membuat adik termanisku memiliki dan memikirkan orang yang sangat dicintainya dalam hati. Jangan pernah mensia-siakan orang yang berjuang untukmu atau mencintaimu, ikuti kata hatimu tetsu kita kesampingkan dulu latar belakangnya, lihat Akashi dia itu tipe orang yang absolute, tak mudah percaya orang lain, tipe orang yang tak suka akan kebohongan dan permainan kotor. Tapi dengan entengnya dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dan aku yakin itu adalah perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya padamu. Sekarang jawab aku! Apa kau mencintai Akashi Tetsu? Tanya Hime setelah penjelasannya panjang lebar

" Aku.."

" Jawab !"

"Iya. Aku. Aku sangat mencintai Akashi" jawab tetsuya dengan mantap dan padangan mata yang tegas tanpa ada keraguan.

Hime tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus surai biru Tetsuya. "Sekarang apa yang kau bingungkan, kau dan Akashi sama-sama suka jawabanmu adalah masa depan bagi Akashi"

Tetsuya langsung memeluk Himeno dia lega dan senang bisa menceritakannya pada kakak tersayangnya dengan ini hatinya sudah mantap dan tak ragu lagi. " Arigato nee-chan"

" Ah iya aku lupa, Tetsu besok ikut aku ya.?

" Kemana nee-chan?"

" Besok ada acara pesta yang diadakan oleh para bos besar tetapi sepertinya ada orang yang mau melaksanakan pembunuhan disana. Dan aku akan menyamar bersama bawahan kepercayaanku kau ikut ya karena sepertinya Akashi dan ayahnya pasti menghadiri pesta itu."

" Baiklah"

.

.

Suasana diruangan yang megah ini begitu mewah, sepertinya didesain dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati untuk membuat para tamu merasa nyaman. Ruangan yang begitu luas itu berhiaskan lampu gantung yang sangat besar dan mewah tergantung di tengah ruangan,beberapa meja makanan berjejer baik menu utama, makanan pencuci mulut, minuman, dessert masih banyak lagi bos besar dari perusahaan tampak hadir di pesta itu termasuk Akashi Corp, seijuurou nampak memakai setelan jas merah maroon dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi merah lalu ayahnya memakai jas navy dengan kemeja putih dengan dasi emas sangat serasi dengan mereka berdua. Seijuurou nampak berbincang dengan teman ayahnya yah hanya basa basi semata, dan selanjutnya pasti akan membahas masalah bisnis. Sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang seijuurou mendengar kasak kusuk dibelakang karena penasaran dia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pemandangan yang di ramaikan oleh para tamu. Dan mata seijuuro terbuka lebar antara terkejut, senang, bahkan terpesona.

" Cantik sekali.." komentar salah satu tamu

" Apakah mereka dari keluarga bangsawan, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka" komentar yang lain

" Lihatlah! Gadis itu sungguh menawan dan disebelahnya pemuda itu manis dan tampan, siapa mereka?" salah satu gadis disana bertanya pada temannya

" Kyaaa! Mereka sangat serasi sekali.. apakah mereka pasangan? Dan lihat! Sepertinya yang dibelakang itu bodyguard mereka. Pasti dari keluarga ternama." Seorang gadis berkomentar dengan antusias

Seisi ruangan langsung hening, melihat kedatangan Himeno dan tertsuya serta teman mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan. Himeno tampak anggun malam ini dengan gaun biru muda selutut tanpa lengan bunga kecil putih di dada sebelah kiri menjadi penghias sedangkan tetsuya memakai setelan jas putih dengan keja biru muda dan dasi hitam tampak serasi dengannya membuatnya semakin manis tapi terlihat cool.

" Tetsu sepertinya target mu ada di arah jam 10" kata hime berbisik padanya

" Maksudmu Akashi nee-chan?"

" hehehe, sepertinya kau tahu maksudku, nah sekarang kita lihat dimana target sesungguhnya dan oh jika kau ingin menemuinya kau bisa pergi tetsu"

" sepertinya aku disini saja, aku tidak terbiasa dengan pesta lagipula nee-chan yang mengajakku jadi aku mengekor saja"

" Dasar kau ini"

"Selamat datang Yuuki-san aku senang kau bisa datang malam ini dan sepertinya kau membawa para bodyguardmu " sapa sang pemilik Akashi Corp. Akashi Soichiro

" Ah..terimakasih Akashi-san, apakah aku datang tepat waktu?"

" sesuai yang kita janjikan, kau datang tepat waktu"

" Ayah siapa dia?" Tanya seijuurou to the point tanpa basa basi, dan sepertinya ada nada ketidaksukaan didalamnya

" oh aku lupa, dia Yuuki Himeno teman kerja ayah dia kepala detektif ternama di jepang bahkan diluar negeri dia juga terkenal tapi dia jarang memperlihatkan identitasnya ke sembarang orang, yuuki-san dia putraku seijuurou"

" salam kenal….seijuurou-kun. Boleh?" Tanya hime memanggil nama depannya

" Tak masalah, dan Jelaskan kenapa kau membawa tetsuya!" titah seijuurou

" Ah, itu…." Saat akan menjawab mc yang di sewa untuk membuka acara telah melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu membuka acara mala mini

" Baiklah para tamu sekalian, tanpa menunggu lama-lama mari kita buka acara pada malam ini sebelum itu saya persilahkan tuan konosuke matsushita untuk memberikan beberapa pidatonya" seru mc tersebut.

" … nanti kau akan tahu sendiri seijuurou-kun." Lanjut Hime sambil tersenyum . " Kalian! Laksanakan tugas masing-masing, ingat jangan gegabah prioritaskan para tamu disini terutama tetsuya. Kalian mengerti! Titah Himeno kepada bawahannya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka lalu berpencar.

" Yuuki-san sepertinya kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu" Tanya Akashi-san

" tentu saja Akashi-san itu kan yang kita sepakati"

" Ada apa ini sebenarnya ayah?" seijuurou yang malas menahan pertanyaan langsung bertanya pada ayahnya

" Sebentar lagi ada perang seijuurou, dengan kata lain ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuh tuan Konosuke" jelasnya

" APA?!"

" Itu benar Akashi-kun, dan Hime-chan sedang melaksanakan tugasnya saat ini" sahut tetsuya

" begitu. Tetsuya kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

" Ha'I" balas tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Himeno tampak memasang earphone Bluetooth di telinga, lalu matanya mulai mencari objek di ruangan itu. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari tetsuya karena keselamatannya adalah prioritas utama himeno. Setelah sekian lama melihat sekitar dia mendapat panggilan dari anak buahnya.

 _" Kaicou, arah jam 11 seorang pria berjas abu-abu, memakai sarung tangan putih. Sebelah tangan kanan membawa pistol perak yang diselipkan diantara lengan jasnya."_

 _" Aku mengerti , dekati dia dengan hati-hati awasi terus dan langsung cegah dia saat melayangkan aksinya yang lain cari anak buahnya, dia takkan sendiri di pesta ini"_

 _"Baik!"_

"Tetsu sepertinya target utama sudah ditemukan, yang lain berjaga dan mencari pengikutnya, sekarang laksankan tugasmu" perintah himeno

"Wakatta! Akashi-kun ikut aku sebentar" sambil menarik dan menggandeng Akashi tetsuya berjalan agak menjauh dari himeno dan ketempat yang tak begitu ramai.

" Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

" Ikuti saja aku Akashi-kun. Ini demi keselamatanmu, jika kau tak selamat masa depan kita bagaimana?"

Akashi melebarkan matanya,terkejut mendengar pernyataan tetsuya. "Apa maksudmu tetsuya?" karena terkejutnya otak cerdas Akashi sedikit telat berpikir.

Tetsuya menghela nafas " tumben akashi jadi lola?"

" kau menghinaku tetsuya?"

" aku tidak menghinamu akashi-kun"

" Lalu tadi apa?"

" sudah lupakan, sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menjauh dari sini"

Mereka pergi ke tempat yang tak banyak tamunya alias dipojokan ruangan paling belakang. Tetsuya menarik seijuurou kesana dan berdua dengannya. Setelah itu tetsuya memasang telepon kecil tanpa kabel dan memasangnya di telinga.

" _Tetsu.. apa kau sudah berada di tempat aman?" tanya hime lewat telepon_

 _" Sudah Hime-chan, kau juga harus hati-hati ya jaga keselamatanmu juga"_

 _"he he he, hai..senangnya dikhawatirkan sama adik manisku. Tunggu disitu aku harus menyelesaikan yang disini dulu. kau juga hati-hati ya tetsu"_

 _" wakatta ..."_

Dan sambungan pun terputus, tetsuya tak menyadari dari tadi seijuurou memperhatikannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang masih membuatnya penasaran itu ya "Yuuki Himeno" ada rasa cemburu, kesal dan juga marah yang dirasakannya. Apa karena seorang Yuuki hubungannya dengan tetsuya jadi begini, apa dia lebih memilih yuuki himeno daripada dia. Itulah yang dipikirkan akashi dari tadi, karena melamun memikirkan hal-hal yang blm tentu jelas seijuurou tidak menyadari panggilan dari tetsuya.

" Akashi-kun!" teriak tetsuya

"...Ah.. ya. Ada apa tetsuya?"

" Apa akashi-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu? kau tidak menyahuti panggilanku dari tadi."

" Tidak ada"

" Akashi-kun bohong" katanya datar tapi dengan tatapan tajam

"..."

"Tetsuya jelaskan semuanya padaku!" titahnya

" Aku harus mulai darimana?"

" Apa hubunganmu dengan si detektif Himeno itu." seperti biasa langsung memanggil nama depan orang yang dikenalnya. dasar akashi -_-

" Dia it- "

" Dan apa jawabanmu atas pernyataanku minggu lalu kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu terlalu lama " potong akashi

" Aku tahu , karena itu hari ini aku akan menjawabnya akashi-kun, makanya aku membawamu kesini. Dan aku tak suka akashi-kun memotong perkataanku." omel tetsuya

" Baiklah-baiklah."

" Aku... , Aku mau jadi pacar akashi-kun." jawab tetsuya mantap

Akashi melebarkan matanya terkejut, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang diimpikannya selama ini. Persaannya senang sungguh senang, akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan pemuda manis impiannya, tetsuya. Tapi ada perasaan yang masih menjanggal di hatinya jika dia diterima oleh tetsuya, bagaimana dengan himeno.

" Lalu apa jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku yang pertama."

" Soal himeno-chan?" tanya tetsuya balik

" siapa lagi memangnya, hm?"

" himeno-chan itu kakakku, kami ini bersaudara dalam satu keluarga". Jelas tetsuya

Seijuurou terkejut,bagaimana mungkin mereka bersaudara nama marganya saja beda apa himeno itu sudah menikah, ah tidak mungkin diliiat dari penampilannya dia masih begitu muda jadi tidak munhkin kalau sudah bersuami. Pikiran seijuurou kemana-kemana masih belum percaya.

" jangan bohong tetsuya bagaimana mungkin kalian bersaudara. Nama marga kalian saja berbeda". Balas seijuurou tajam

" ceritanya panjang akashi-kun. Tapi himeno-chan memang kakakku"

'DOOR'

Bunyi suara peluru yang keluar dari pistol mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu termasuk tetsuya dan seijuurou. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria tengah mengangkat pistolnya keatas karena dicegah oleh seseorang dari belakang saat akan menembak. Dan disana terdapat anak buah himeno yang mencoba menghalanginya. Sontak para tamu langsung berteriak histeris dan menyebabkan kekacauan.

"SEMUANYA MENUNDUK DAN TETAP TENANG!" perintah himeno kepada semua tamu dan secara reflek langsung dituruti oleh tamu.

" Lepaskan aku! Siapa kalian?!" teriak pria yang membawa pistol tadi

" Jangan bergerak! Jika bergerak seinci pun kau akan mati anak buahmu juga sudah kami amankan!" titah himeno kepada pria yang sekarang bergidik ngeri karena aura himeno.

Dan benar saja disetiap sudut anak buah himeno telah menangkap orang-orang yang ketahuan menjadi anak buah dari pria tadi. Tetapi pria tadi tetap berontak dan lepas dari genggaman salah satu anak buahnya. Dengan sigap himeno langsung berlari dan menghentikan pria itu. Namun ternyata pria tadi menyelipkan sebuah pisau diantara lengan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengarahkannya pada himeno.

"AWAS! Himeno-chan! Teriak tetsuya yang melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

 **Tolong jangan lempar saya o'' maaf saya update lama sekali.**

 **tapi akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkannya. Fiuhh...**

 **untuk chapter 4 ini saya merasa g jelas dengan ceritanya kenapa jadi seperti adegan krimal begini. Gomen gomen ide ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview dan membaca serta mampir di sini. Terimakasih banyak**

 **Nah Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya...**

 **Jaa ne..^_^**


End file.
